


Spirits to Reap

by BarGamer



Category: Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Headcanon, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarGamer/pseuds/BarGamer
Summary: My headcanon as to how the Ritualist Profession from Guild Wars 1 evolved to both the Guardian and Reaper.





	Spirits to Reap

Mordremoth was rising. Hearth and home had suffered attack. The Pact reeled from a devastating loss. Some Sylvari had turned their coats, and some were forced into them. Such dreadful news had a decidedly dark effect on such a sensitive soul. In her grief, Deelb wandered the Shiverpeak Mountains, until she stumbled upon the famous Hall of Monuments. Hundreds of explorers, archaeologists, historians, and not a few demolitionists tried to open the great doors in vain, but at a mere touch, the doors opened for her, with the sound of a great seal breaking.

Within, mounted on a prominent pedestal, she found a Canthan katana, a relic of an earlier war. When she examined it with her magical senses, a thrum of Mist-flavored Necromantic power informed her that she not the first Necromancer to wield this blade in battle. Intrigued by the discovery, her grief forgotten, she promptly took it back to her lab to have it analyzed. What she found astounded and humbled her, a feeling few Asura have ever experienced.

Apparently, the blade she found was none other than the chosen weapon of Soy Oil, legendary Ritualist and Necromancer, Slayer of the Mursaat, Bane of Shiro Tagachi, Favored of Kormir, She Who Defeated the Not-That-Great Destroyer, and Eternal Bookah. Deelb did not know the Ritualist style, though she had heard rumors that certain Ritualist theories were the reason the Guardians knew how to summon Spirit Weapons. When she attempted an experiment to cast a Ritualist spell, it plunged her deeply into her Death Shroud state instead. Further experiments revealed that the greatsword was capable of being useful for an entire new style of Necromantic combat. In memory of those lost to Grenth’s chilly embrace, and the hope that she would not meet him anytime soon, Deelb named the Specialization the Reaper Style, and the new Death Shroud variant, Reaper's Shroud. With a new weapon, new skills, and a new hope, Deelb swore that Mordremoth would join Zhaitan in death, by the Eternal Alchemy!

**Author's Note:**

> Deelb and Soy Oil are the names of my characters from Guild Wars 2 and 1, respectively. The Ritualist/Necromancer Minion Bomber build was pioneered by yours truly, and I wrote the guide on the now-defunct Guild Wars Guru. You can still find it on the Wayback Machine.
> 
> Yes, the title is a pun.


End file.
